1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrical junction box.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, an electrical junction box has been mounted on, for example, a motor vehicle to energize or deenergize on-vehicle electrical components such as lamps, audio equipments, and the like. An example of the electrical junction box has been disclosed in JP 2005-80370A. The electrical junction box includes a casing body having a bottom wall and a side wall, a circuit board contained in the casing body so that the circuit board is overlapped on the bottom wall of the casing body, and a connector housing that is mounted on an upper edge of the side wall of the casing body and is adapted to be coupled to a mating member. In the electrical junction box, electronic parts are mounted on the circuit board, and a portion of the circuit board to be waterproofed is covered with a blocking layer formed by hardening a liquid resin material for waterproofing in order to waterproof the circuit board.
The electrical junction box described above has many parts and is difficult to manufacture. The electrical junction box is waterproofed by covering the box with a blocking layer formed by hardening the liquid resin material for waterproofing. This type of construction creates a certain amount of waterproofing even if a substantial amount of water flows into the casing body. However, although the circuit board is covered with the blocking layer, it is preferable to avoid exposing the electrical junction box to water for an extended time.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical junction box that has a simple construction and a superior waterproofing.